The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Verbena plant known by the varietal name ‘Gruelox 02’. The new variety was discovered in August of 2003 in a selected breeding program in Waltrop, Germany. The purpose of the breeding program was to produce a new variety of Verbena with large flowers and improved mildew resistance. The new variety was selected from a cross of proprietary unpatented breeding plants identified as 5-11-1 (female parent, unpatented) and 4-3 (male parent, unpatented). The new variety exhibits a bushy, compact growth habit that is similar to its parents, but exhibits more and larger flowers than both parents and also exhibits hard and glossy leaves. Further, ‘Gruelox 02’ has larger flowers (20 mm vs. 8-10 mm) than Verbena plant ‘Sumverdi’. The new variety was first asexually reproduced in October 2003 by tipcuttings in Waltrop, Germany. The new variety has been trial and field tested and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type through successive asexual propagations.
The following traits also distinguish ‘Gruelox 02’ as a new and distinct cultivar from other Verbena varieties known to the breeder:                1. ‘Gruelox 02’ exhibits a small, purple eye;        2. ‘Gruelox 02’ has plentiful flowers per spike; and        3. ‘Gruelox 02’ has large flowers.        